What You Do Matters
by tommydreamiaow
Summary: Slash of the JoMiz variety. The story is probably better than the summary. The Miz does love his 'Princess'.


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEAS ANY NAMES RECOGNIZED BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS BECAUSE SETHIE IS TOO POOR TO AFFORD THIS SHIZZ. I'M NOT A PRIME TIME PLAYER THEREFORE I DO NOT MAKE MILLIONS OF DOLLARS.**

John Hennigan was the sole property of Mike Mizanin. Everyone knew not to touch John. He was Mike's and Mike's alone. Everyone thought they were the 'power couple'. Mike was the ruler of the school. Pretty much everyone either; wanted to be friends with him, fuck him, or be him. Mike usually chose his pets carefully but John had hit him like a tornado. Wavy brown hair, small physique, tight ass (Mike had a great time breaking that in) and beautiful abs. He also treated John differently to how a master should treat their pet. At this moment in time they were in study hall. Mike had his arm round John's waist while John was doing his AP Biology homework. Mike watched him intently before speaking up.

"What are you doing Princess?"

"AP Biology homework. Got a test soon. If I pass this one I don't have to take the other ones because then I'll have passed Biology and AP Biology."

"I'm so proud of you Princess."

Mike leaned over and kissed John. He kind of took him by surprise so John squealed before kissing his beloved boyfriend back. Hands roamed and moans slipped from their mouths. Then a cough brought them out of their romantic moment.

"Mr Mizanin, if you would be so kind as to stop eating Mr Hennigan's face that would be grand." The voice said.

Miz turned around to see one Mr Helmsley giving him a stern look. Mike simply smiled at Mr Helmsley and held John's waist tighter.

"But John likes it when I eat his face don't you Princess? Or... do you like it when I eat you down _there_?"

John blushed and Mr Helmsley scoffed. He reminded Mike that they shouldn't speak like that in public and should he ever catch him showing mass PDA, he would be in detention. As Mr Helmsley was about to leave John's friend, Kofi, came into study hall and told him (Mr Helmsley) that the principal wanted to see him. He followed Kofi out of the room and sent another teacher in. John had a knowing look on his face. Mike just brushed it off as nothing because he wasn't as observant as John. Mike had noticed whenever Kofi came to get ole Helmsley, he never questioned it. He just went along. He was willing.

"... fucking."

"What was that Princess?"

"They're fucking. That's why he always goes willingly."

"Really? Isn't that like illegal or something?"

"I'm sure Kofi was telling me that him and Hunter were dating way before Kofi even came here. Hunter wanted Kofi to move here and be closer to him. I don't know. Anyway, shouldn't you be studying? Mikey? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"When was the last time you ate?"

"3 days ago. Why?"

"JoMo. You're stressing over this exam and you gotta eat."

"I drank water..."

"That's not good enough Princess."

"I know I just really need to pass this. Like really really."

"You'll pass. I believe in you. Now come on, I wanna take you to my house today."

"Do you want to study?"

"My parents are out of town. I just want to talk. No sex. I wanna cook for you. Watch a movie. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great. I like spending time with you Mikey, I mean, Master."

"Thanks Princess. And you can call me Mikey if you want. It's okay."

John leaned forward and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek. He loved when his master acted like this. Mikey had always treated him right since they had gotten together. He was surprised the Mike wanted to cook for him because Mike couldn't cook for shit. John always cooked for Mike. That's just how it was. He was always happy when his master tried new things. Mike's fingers ghosted around John's collar. He hooked his fingers under it and tugged slowly. It was an expensive, black suede collar with 'Princess' stitched on it all fancy-like in a crimson red thread. He had picked this out because of everything he had heard from John. John's favorite material was suede and the red matched one of his faux fur coats. He moved his hand from John's collar to his chin and tilted it so that his and John's eyes were locked. It had been almost a year in this relationship and Mike had never noticed the color of John's eyes. Brown. He liked brown. Mike let go of John's chin and held it. He went all cliche and put it on his heart. He leaned closer to his lover until his lips were on John's ear.

"What you do matters."

With that, John packed away his notes and held out a hand to Mike. They walked to lunch. Mike made sure that JoMo got his lunch. He'd even bought him a little extra lunch. Everyone knew 3 days was a long time to go without eating. He may have drank water but that wasn't going to help. His brain needed energy. The lovebirds sat at their usual table. Cody and Ted were already there. Ted was teasing Cody with a cookie. When he couldn't take it anymore, Cody pouted. No one and I mean NO ONE could say no to the Rhodes family pout. It just didn't happen. Mike laughed at the lovebirds. Coy asked John if he would sit next to him, John looked at Mike and he nodded. Mike wasn't one of those overboard masters. After all they were still kids. Cody and John seemed to be really indulged in the conversation they were having so Mike decided to break the ice with Ted and talk to him.

"How's your girlfriend?"

"As you can see he's fine. Why do you always call him my girlfriend? Jay looks more like a girl than Codykins."

"I know but Cody acts like one more than Jay."

"At least we can both agree that we hate shopping with them."

"Don't get me started..."

Granted, Mike liked John to pieces but shopping with him was hell. You'd have to wear sneakers because of constant running, then being dragged out of shops because he wanted to grab something else. Once John got into a fight with some lady getting a present for her husband. She and John picked up a pair of shoes at the same time and John was not having it. To put a long story short, John bit her. On the hand. And Cody was not any better. Cody pushed over and old lady for a new Zelda game once. They both got banned from the separate stores for their actions. The solution to that was easy. Cody would buy John's clothes and John would buy Cody's games. Simple right?

"Princess, you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bye Cody, bye Ted."

John walked over the the trash can with Mike and put his rubbish in the bin. Cody and Ted watched them walk away.

"Teddy..."

"What is it sweetie?"

"Have you noticed that Mike calls JoMo 'Princess' a lot?"

"You know... Now that you mention it, I guess he does. And it's not like John minds."

Teddy was right. John never minded. He really liked Mike. Right now, he was getting his books out of his locker for English and Mike just stood there watching him. John had always put his books on the bottom shelf of his locker for one reason, when he bent down he'd give Mike a great view of his ass. John wasn't going to lie. He had a great ass. He was always told: 'Flaunt what you got' and that's exactly what he was doing. Mike was definitely enjoying the view. John stood up straight, closed his locker and leaned into Mike's chest. Mike put his hands round John's waist.

"What have you got Mikey?"

"Gym. Do you wanna come and watch Princess?"

"Sure. I'm 5 lessons ahead of everyone and I can finish off my analysis of The Scarlet Letter."

Mike kissed the top of John's head. He like to show John his basketball skills. He intertwined his fingers with John's and walked to the gym. He told John to go in and sit on the bleachers. John did as he was told. He looked around and saw Kofi and Evan sitting on the bleachers so he walked over to them. Kofi and Evan were both ahead in English so they were cleared to be there.

"Hi Johnny-boo!"

"Hiya Evvy. You here to watch Randy?"

"Yeah and Kofi's here for Mr Helmsley."

"He doesn't even teach Gym."

"Yeah but he is a senior member of faculty and he's doing an evaluation of Coach Johnson's lesson." Kofi interjected.

"Are you guys going to sneak off and fuck or..."

"We already did in study hall. John was there weren't you?"

John nodded. He couldn't answer the question because Mike strolled out in basketball shorts and tight tank top, so tight you could see the outline of his abs. John's jaw dropped. He'd never seen his master like _this_ before. Evan used his hand to help John get his jaw off of the floor. Mike smirked. He knew what it would do to John. Randy came out shortly after and Evan squealed. Like a pig. Randy turned and winked at him before starting laps with Mike. The guys started doing basketball drills until they eventually started a game. They noticed Dolph practicing his cheerleader routine for Jack Swagger. John and Evan loved it when Dolph cheered. It was always sexual. Dolph did the nicest things for Jack. Whenever Jack heard one of Dolph's cheers, he ran over and ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The cheer Dolph was doing now was really funny. He kept repeating it. Even Mr Helmsley laughed.

"Jack is my boy, YEAH! He's really strong, YEAH! And when we're fucking, YEAH! We do it all night long!"

Everyone stared at Dolph. He skipped over to Jack and jumped into his arms. He started kissing Jack and they walked in the direction of the locker room. Coach Johnson just told everyone that they could do what they wanted for the rest of the lesson. Mike got Randy to carry him to the bleachers. When he set Mike down, Evan jumped into his arms and they started making out. Kofi sauntered over to Mr Helmsley and started talking to him.

"Hi Hunter."

"Hey babe. What's eating you?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to sit with you if that's okay."

"Sure."

John was watching them from where he sat (in Mike's lap of course) and he thought they looked real cute together. He leaned back into Mike's chest. Mike ruffled his hair once more then kissed his cheek.

"How are you feeling Princess?"

"Fine. I should skip classes more often to see you in action. You look great by the way."

"Thank you Princess."

John stopped thinking for a moment. Princess. Mike had been doing that for a while. Calling him Princess. It's not that John minded, but when was the last time Mike had called him by his name. John knew he looked like a girl. Everyone, who wasn't his friend, thought of him as Mike's accessory. Everyone saw him as an airhead. He'd always been told he was only ever good for his looks and being a 'great fuck'. John was out to prove something to everyone and he had done just that. While everyone was tanning at the beach in the summer, he was studying. He studied for three months straight. Just to stop all the assumptions about him. Before they knew it Gym class was over and pretty much the whole day had gone by fast and John found himself at Mike's house. At the moment, he was laying on Mike's couch with Mike on top of him kissing him into oblivion.

"Mikey..."

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop for a second? I want to talk to you about something."

Mike sat up. "Okay. Shoot."

"I- er... It's urm..."

"Don't be afraid Princess. Just go with it."

"O-Okay master. We've been together for a long time right?"

"9 months, 14 days, 3 hours and 27 minutes."

"That's sweet that you know that. Now, it's about me. I want to know why you always call me Princess. I don't have a problem with it... and it's not that I don't like it either."

John hugged himself. He didn't know what Miz would think. He bowed his head. He didn't want to see Mike when he was disappointed. He'd always thought that Mike thought the worst of him when in reality Mike loved everything about John. John was pretty much his whole world since his parents were never home.

"Princess, I mean John, look at me."

John looked up. "Master?"

"I didn't know it bothered you a little. I'm sorry if I've made you feel bad or just feel like you were an accessory because you're more than that. You're John Randall Hennigan, my property, my love. The sole owner of my heart. I call you Princess because you remind me of one. Your beauty amazes me. Your intelligence is not like the average person. I like how you let me in all the way. You're wonderful. You got me thinking about what I said to you earlier today. 'What you do matters'. Do you know what I meant?"

"No..."

" I meant that having you around means everything to me and you are amazing for sticking around for so long. I think I love you. I can't say I'm completely sure because it's still early but I can totally see you as someone that I can spend my life with."

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Can you keep calling me Princess?"

"You got it... Princess."

**HIDEY-HO FRAGMENTS! SETHIE HERE. I CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA SO I JUST HAD TO OUT IT DOWN. I THINK IT'S OKAY BUT THERE IS ROOM FOR IMPROVEMENTS IDK. I HOPE ANYONE WHO READS LIKES THIS AND LET ME JUST SAY NOW THAT I APPRECIATE GOOD OR BAD COMMENTS. THEY ONLY HELP ME GET BETTER. PEACE OUT SAUCY YOUNG FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS.**


End file.
